


night at camp

by UnrealKibbles89



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ered is horny, F/M, Femdom, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Kissing, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealKibbles89/pseuds/UnrealKibbles89
Summary: Max finds Ered drunk, and she acts strange around him
Relationships: Ered Miller/Max, Max & Ered Miller
Kudos: 1





	night at camp

"Man I hate this camp and I hate everyone here! Except for Nikki and Neil though, they're fine" Max was leaving his tent and was going to go for a walk through the woods to blow off some steam from the terrible day he just had while walking towards the woods he heard something, "The fuck?" He walked toward the sound and saw Ered sitting by the lake "Ered? What are you doing?"

She turned towards him and he noticed she was holding a glass bottle of what he assumed was vodka "Ohhhh, heeyyyyyy Maxxxx" she sounded drunk "Ered are you drunk, where did you get that bottle?" she smiled at him and moved towards him "I stole it from Gwen! she didn't hide it very well, Do you want some?" she held the bottle towards him "No thanks, you should probably go back to your tent" Ered stood up and looked directly at Max, dropping the bottle "Hmmm..." she walks closer towards him "Um? Ered?" She grabs him by his shoulders and pulls him towards her and she forcefully kisses him and forces her tongue into his mouth and max pushes her away "Ered! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he wipes his mouth and looks pissed off.

Ered grabs Max again and pushes him onto the floor and leans above him "Ered W-What are you doing?" she smiles at him sadistically "You're so cute, Max" she leans towards him again and kisses him again "S-Stop it! leave me alone!" he tries moving but Ered holds him still "Hey max, I heard you keep trying to look at boobs on Neil's computer and David's phone but can't see anything, here let me show you what they look like" Ered moves her hands away from max and takes off her jacket and pulls her shirt up and shows max her chest, she reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra and it falls to the floor and max can see her bare chest which makes him blush "Do you like what you see?" Max didn't say anything and tried moving away from her again but she grabs him again and holds him completely still, she reaches her hand under his shirt and hoodie and slowly lifts them up "E-Ered?" she shushes him and pulls his hoodie over his head along with his shirt, and reaches her hand towards his pants "Ered let go of me, S-STOP!" she ignores him and pulls his pants down slowly and pulls them off him completely, leaving him in his underwear.

she starts pulling his underwear down and Max starts kicking his legs to try and make her stop, he kicks her hand away and Ered cries out in pain, "Ow Max! Don't kick me" she slaps him across his face leaving a red handprint on his cheek "G-Get away from me Ered! Let me go!" he tries moving away again but can't move at all "I'm not letting you go max" she reaches her hand back down towards Max's crotch and tries pulling Max's underwear again, this time she does it with one fast pull and pulls them of his legs and throws them to the side, she grabs his hardening cock and begins stroking it "S-Stop it! please!" she ignores him and continues and once she got him as hard as she could she started pulling down her pants along with her panties and threw them to the side and rests herself above Max and grabs his cock and holds it beneath her entrance and is ready for penetration "E-ERED! PLEASE DON'T! STOP IT!" she ignores him and drops herself, Breaking her hymen, and cries out in pleasure and Max starts crying "Ered, please-" she interrupted him with another forced kiss which her tried fighting but couldn't pull away from her at all.

"Max I love you, do you love me" she pulled away from the kiss and stares straight at him "NO! I DONT LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE, LET ME GO! PLEASE!" he cried more and Ered hastily places her hand over his mouth "HMF" she stares at him angrily "Shut up Max! are you trying to wake everyone see up? I don't want anyone to find out what we're doing" he tries shouting again but all his shout were muffled by Ered's hand.

Ered starts moaning and tries to keep herself as quiet as possible, Max tried pushing her off him with as much force as he could but Ered wouldn't move at all, she starts moving on him as fast as she could until Max reached his climax, he tried to push her off again and tried telling her to pull out but before anything could happen he came, Ered cries out in pleasure and pulls herself off him and stands back up, she looks down at Max and saw him crying silently, he was also shaking but she ignored him and started getting dressed and ran back to her tent.

Max was still crying and he sat up and starting shaking more, he suddenly heard someone shouting to him "Max? is that you?" he looked up and saw Nikki walking over to him, he hastily covered between his legs so she wouldn't see him "Max, why are you naked? wait are you crying? what's wrong?" he told her everything that happened and what Ered did to him and Nikki was pissed, She told Max to stay in her tent tonight and Max agreed, he put his clothes back on and went o Nikki's tent with her


End file.
